


Late Night Chance

by doglover427



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doglover427/pseuds/doglover427
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine spots Cassandra from across the bar. It was supposed to be a one night stand, but after they each decide to get a tattoo, it might be more than they planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt floating around Tumblr. Thanks to jediknightcousland for requesting this.  
> * "Last night was supposed to be a one night stand but we drunkenly got each other’s names tattooed on each other’s ass cheeks so now its kind of hard to forget you’ au"

_The night she met her significant other? She would never forget it._

The day was long and hard, losing a job was the last thing Josephine needed. So, there she was on a Saturday night sitting alone at the bar throwing back whatever the bartender put in front of her. Josie was pretty though, soon a crowd developed around her. Guys were fighting over who got to buy her a drink and women were fawning over her hair and outfit. Through the haze of the bar (did someone bring a fog machine?), Josie spotted a brown haired woman sitting alone in the corner, lips touching a glass of golden liquid, slowly sipping.

_The attraction was…instantaneous._

Josephine had absolutely no intentions of going home with anyone that night, but she found herself drawn to the other woman. Before she knew it, she left the middle of a conversation and planted herself on the other side of the table. She practically fell into the booth, holding her martini, and giggling the entire way. The gruff, chiseled woman raised her eyebrows at the tipsy girl across from her. She didn’t blink. “Can I help you?” Her voice had an accent Josephine couldn’t place. The thin scar in the middle of her cheek held a story, a mystery.

_This wasn’t planned._

Josephine’s light giggle was intoxicating, addicting. She sat up straight and ran her fingers through loose hair, tossing it over her shoulder. “I don’t know. Are you with anyone?” 

Cassandra swirled the ice in her glass and pondered her response. The words sat at the tip of her tongue, bringing a small smirk to her thin lips. She looked up from the glass to gaze into Josephine’s beautiful hazel eyes. “I am now.”

_It wasn’t supposed to happen._

Time seemed to float by as they talked and after a few glasses, they stumbled out of the bar and onto the well-lit city street. Cassandra helped Josephine walk for the first few steps before they each found their balance. After only three minutes of flirtatious giggling and hiccuping, Josephine spotted neon lights and had a magnificent idea. She grabbed Cassandra’s calloused hand and pulled her towards them.

Everything was warm and fuzzy for Cassandra. When Josephine dragged her along, tugging on her hand, she had time to admire the curvaceous view Josephine presented her. The gold dress stopped mid-thigh and hugged every curve meticulously. A silk purple sash was tied around her waist. Josephine’s tan legs were long and looked fantastic in black heels. 

_It sounded like fun at the time._

It was not soon later that Cassandra had the realization that Josephine was amazing at faking sobriety. Cassandra was dragged into a seedy little tattoo shop in the middle of the city. Josephine straightened her back and paused every few words to add emphasis and keep from slurring. Cassandra wasn’t paying attention to what Josephine was saying, but more how she was saying it. The excitement in her voice made her accent more prominent. Her voice was light but strong, confident. Before she knew it, the girls were sat down in different chairs and being asked questions. “How long have you known each other?”

Cassandra squinted, wondering why that question would come up. Josephine immediately answered, “Oh, we just met, but we had this instant connection. Everything just seemed…perfect.”

The tattoo artist shrugged and began cleaning and prepping his equipment. “Suit yourself.” Cassandra had a few tattoos on her shoulders and back. Getting a new one with a drunk stranger didn’t sound like a big deal at the time. She was enraptured with the snickering girl in the chair next to her. That girl was coming home with her. 

_It wasn’t supposed to mean anything._

With tattoos said and done, the two women ended up at Cassandra’s apartment. It was a cute little place on the northern side of the city. Josephine looked around at the decor before turning her attention to Cassandra. She slid her hands around the other woman’s shoulders and clasped them behind her neck. She pressed her hips into the taller woman’s body and whispered in her ear, “Fuck me.” Cassandra grabbed Josephine’s hips and picked her up before slamming her into the wall. Josephine’s legs wrapped around Cassandra’s waist, soft skin rubbing against faded denim. Hands were everywhere as lips mashed together. Passion, greed filled the air as Cassandra stole Josephine’s breath. She bit on the younger woman’s lower lip and tugged, leaving it swollen and warm. The muscles in her stomach flexed and tightened as she pulled away from the wall and carried Josephine to the bedroom. With one swift move, Josephine landed with a light thud and a fit of giggles. Josephine’s foot ran up her calf as she patted the spot next to her. A glint in her eye gleamed as a wicked grin crossed her face. “Come get me, Cassandra.” With that, Cassandra let her leather jacket hit the floor and she pounced.

_…But everything turned out okay._

Josephine awoke to the smell of sizzling bacon and fresh toast. Her dress and underthings were scattered all over the floor, but a fresh outfit and a pair of boxers sat folded on the edge of the bed.

She crawled out of bed, put on the clothing, and headed for the delicious temptation of greasy food. Her head pounded with each heart beat and she felt a dull ache in her back. Her fingers brushed a sore spot where the bottom of her back met the top of her ass. It felt rough and scabby. With sudden understanding, she dashed into the kitchen. Her voice was filled with confusion, “Did we really get each other’s names tattooed on our asses?”

Cassandra flipped the pancake on the skillet before turning around. “Good morning, and yes, it seems we did.” A small smile crept onto her face. “Not the first time I woke up with a new tattoo, but this is one to remember.”

Josephine grasped for words. Her head rippled with pain and she immediately felt nauseous. She fell into a chair at the table and covered her eyes with her hands. “Oh, Maker.” She peeked in between fingers to get a better look at the woman making food. She took a good second to look the woman up and down. Muscles rippled under a thin cut off shirt. Fabric shorts were rolled down to reveal a tattoo similar to her own. The cursive letters clearly said Josephine’s own name.

“Well,” she thought to herself, “at least drunk me knows how to choose them.”


End file.
